Torture
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Chapter3UPDATE! / "Bisa dibilang seperti itu atau mungkin tidak juga seperti itu" / "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" / "Aku pikir hanya mereka bertiga" / "Dan aku berharap hanya akan ada dua malaikat terkutuk dalam kisah ini" / "Jika dia tidak memilih dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, apa pendapatmu tentang itu?" / Unofficial Couple / Super Junior. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

All members of Super Junior.

**Rate :**

T (Maybe, It's going to change)

**Genre :**

Fantasy, Romance n other

**Desclaimer :**

All casts belong to themselves. But, the fanfic plot is mine.

**Warning :**

BL, OOC, Typo(s), _Unofficial Couple__, _weird, strange n other

**A/N : **Inspired by Fallen (Lauren Kate), Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), Mythology of Vampire/Incubus.

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**Don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

_**PROLOG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hamburg, Jerman (1913).**_

Musim dingin paling buruk semenjak seratus tahun terakhir – _Well, _bukankah memang harus seperti itu? Siklus ini akan terus berulang – batang-batang aprikot menjadi gundukan aneh dibawah sinar bulan yang menari redup. Berkilauan walaupun tidak benar-benar berkilauan. Jalan setapak satu-satunya yang saat ini bisa terlihat nampak begitu mengkilap. Dikanan kirinya terdapat tumpukan salju yang menggunung.

Diujung jalan, jauh dari pemukiman, dibalik tingginya pohon-pohon pinus, sebuah rumah dengan cerobong asap yang mengepul lembut terlihat begitu mencolok. Tanaman rambat seolah menjadi penyangga dinding batu tua yang terlihat menunduk dibawah terpaan angin.

Terlihat siluet beberapa orang di jendela kayu yang ditutupi kain lusuh yang ujungnya telah dimakan ngengat.

Disana, didalam pondok kecil itu, empat orang laki-laki terdiam diantara percikan api yang memakan kayu bakar disudut ruangan. Deru napas mereka berlomba dalam keheningan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam bergerak lirih, membenahi kacamata anehnya yang meluncur diujung hidung, lalu kembali diam seraya menyandarkan punggungnya disebelah jendela.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" setelah kesunyian yang begitu memuakan, salah satu diantara mereka, laki-laki berambut ikal kecokelatan yang duduk di kursi kayu bersuara, tubuhnya menegak menatap sosok lain yang kini berdiri diam memandang jilatan api di perapian.

"Apa kalian benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?" laki-laki manis berpipi _chubby _dengan sepasang _caramel_ sipit itu meringis pelan. Apakah semua akan berakhir disini? Lagi?

Brak!

Meja kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua, laki-laki lain, sepasang alis tebal miliknya bertaut tidak suka, ada ketakutan didalam _obsidian_nya, "Jangan membuat kami takut" desisnya tajam.

Begitu lembut, salju kembali turun diluar. Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa saat, mereka takut gerakan sekecil apapun akan membuat semuanya berakhir, lagi.

Laki-laki manis itu mendesah pelan, membalikan tubuhnya. Tiga pasang mata dengan tiga warna iris yang berbeda menatapnya tajam, menelanjanginya. Ia tersenyum kecil, setetes air mata menglir turun.

"Aku mencintai ka – "

"TIDAK!"

" – lian berdua"

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, mereka bergerak bersamaan mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu namun terlambat. Kobaran api hitam melenyapkannya dalam sekejap, bahkan jeritan pilu yang baru saja terdengar tidak benar-benar mereka rasakan.

Laki-laki berkacamata yang sejak tadi tidak melakukan apapun, berjalan pelan menuju pintu kayu rapuh yang sedikit terbuka, menampakan guyuran salju yang semakin lebat.

"Seratus tahun lagi, kita hanya bisa menunggu bukan? Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah takdir menyedihkan ini akan kembali terulang?" ucapnya sebelum membuka lebar pintu kayu tersebut. Angin menerbangkan segalanya, tangisan pilu, derak kesedihan, memadamkan jilatan api diperapian.

Sang laki-laki berkacamata merentangkan tangannya, gerak lambat yang terlihat indah. Sepasang sayap putih terbentang bebas dari punggungnya, mengalahkan kilauan salju dibawah bulan diatas langit.

"Tidak adakah cara lain?"

Laki-laki berambut ikal yang tadi terpuruk dilantai kayu dingin didalam pondok kecil itu berdiri dalam keremangan, berdiri diambang pintu diikuti laki-laki bermata _obsidian _yang telah lebih dulu membentangkan sayap hitamnya.

Ia tertawa lirih, bukankah ia sudah tahu jawabanya?

"Jika kami tidak saling mencintai, barulah takdir menyebalkan ini akan berakhir" salah satu diantara mereka berkata sinis.

Dan kisah ini dimulai ketika mereka berusaha keras melawan takdir.

**.**

_**~Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love~**_

_**"Charles Maurice de Talleyrand"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC?**_

* * *

_Fanifc baru xD padahal fanfic yang lain belum kelar :p wkwkwkwk  
_

_Gimana? Tertarik? Berikan pendapat kalian ^^_

_~Tersedia kotak review, tolong saling menghargai^^~_

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida_

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : **All members of Super Junior/DBSK.

**Rate : **T (Maybe, It's going to change).

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance n other.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves.** But, the fanfic plot is mine**.

**Warning : **BL, OOC, Typo(s), **_Unofficial Couple_**_**, Uke!Yesung**, _weird, strange n other.

**A/N : **Inspired by Fallen (Lauren Kate), Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), Mythology of Vampire/Incubus.

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**.**

**You don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

* * *

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan (2013)**_

Semua orang tidak akan percaya bahwa di kota seperti Seoul akan ada sebuah hutan yang benar-benar belum tersentuh. Di ujung timur dekat perbatasan, kau akan menemukan hutan dengan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Berjajar rapi dan seolah mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar. Masuk jauh lebih kedalam, beberapa meter dari jalan utama yang memebelahnya menjadi dua, sebuah jalan setapak – tidak terlalu kecil, dan tidak tidak pula terlalu besar – seolah menjadi satu-satunya penguhubung. Berjalan beberapa menit dan kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah bergaya gotik yang benar-benar sudah terlampau tua. Dilindungi semacam pagar besi tinggi yang bahkan setiap jengkalnya sudah sangat berkarat.

Seolah mati, terlalu sunyi -

"Arrrrrggghhhhh!" – dan tidak benar-benar sunyi sebenarnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Torture ~Chapter 1~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau menjijikan" seorang _namja _tampan dengan wajah kekanakan itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka melihat apa yang dilakukan orang dihadapannya. _Menyembelih _leher manusia lalu menampung tetesan darahnya kedalam sebuah gelas berkepala bundar dimeja. Itu benar-benar terlihat begitu menjijikan untuknya. Bahkan teriakan manusia tadi, uhh... ia tidak menyukainya.

"Ini menyenangkan Donghae-ya. Rasanya seperti kau meminum _wine _dengan kualitas terbaik"

_Namja _tadi, Donghae hanya memutar matanya jengah. _Kebiasaan yang buruk, _pikirnya.

"Kau adalah _vampire pure-blood _paling buruk yang pernah kukenal, Changmin"

_Changmin _terkekeh pelan, ia menegakan tubuhnya – membuatnya terlihat semakin menjulang – lalu melemparkan mayat yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke atas, dan _puff! _hanya kepulan asap yang tersisa, "Dan kau adalah _vampire half-blood _paling naif yang pernah kukenal, Donghae" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya "berapa lama kau hidup hingga berani menilaiku seperti itu eoh?"

Seperti sebuah nada ancaman, namun itu sudah sering ia dengar hingga terasa membosankan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang tidak setua kau, Changmin _ahjussi"_

"Ya!"

Braaaak!

Oke, ia memang berniat melempar sebuah meja tepat kemuka _namja _kekanakan itu, namun tangannya bahkan belum sempat meraihnya dan suara memekakan telinga itu sudah terdengar. Alisnya berkerut, tanpa suara menatap Donghae dan detik berikutnya kedua _namja _itu telah melesat ke lantai dua, sumber suara itu berasal.

.

.

.

Leeteuk hanya menatap datar kepingan meja yang kini berserakan dibawah kakinya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam seraya melihat benda apa lagi yang akan hancur setelah ini.

Praangg!

Ia menghela napas pelan, walaupun ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu, hanya mencoba memperlihatkan sudah berapa jauh ia mencoba bersabar. Sebuah guci langka yang ia dapatkan beratus-ratus tahun lalu kini hancur tak tersisa menabrak jendela dan ia tahu berakhir disemak-semak diluar sana.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh guciku yang lain, aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehermu Cho Kyuhyun" desisnya tajam. Baiklah, sebenarnya itu tidak akan memepengaruhi apapun. Seberapa kalipun ia mencoba membunuh _namja _dihadapannya, _namja _itu tidak akan pernah mati. Tidak, selama takdir aneh itu masih terus berlanjut.

Cho Kyuhyun, menggeram gelisah. _Onyx _sewarna rubi itu menembus apapun yang dilihatnya. "Dia kembali" suara berat terdengar dari sela-sela gigirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat seakan bisa merobek kulit tipisnya saat itu juga.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi menghela napas pelan, menyelipkan rambut cokelatnya dibalik telinga, "Ini sudah seratus tahun semenjak kejadian itu Kyuhyunie, tentu saja semua akan kembali seperti semula"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat sebelum kembali membukanya, jauh lebih tenang, mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan – ketakutan – yang kini mulai merayap dihatinya.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini"

"Maka seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu dulu"

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka ke arah Leeteuk, "Jadi kau hanya menyalahkanku?"

_Namja _cantik itu mengedikan bahunya, tersenyum remeh yang malah terlihat begitu manis, "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Hanya saja jika kalian tidak berbuat segila itu, takdir yang kau, kalian benci tidak akan berjalan seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka saat Leeteuk sudah membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut masa lalu, sebuah awal dimana seharusnya mereka tidak terjebak dalam hal seperti ini. Ia berdecih kesal sebelum melesat ke balkon dalam sekejap mata. Tertawa dingin, mentaap lurus kedepan dan membiarkan sayap hitamnya terbentang lebar.

Terbang menembus langit senja sore ini dan membiarkan hatinya kembali merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

"Jadi, kau kembali?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hobi baru kalian adalah menguping" sindir Leeteuk ketika melihat Changmin dan Donghae memasuki kamarnya yang, _well, _sebenarnya tidak bisa lagi disebut sebuah kamar mengingat seberapa banyak kerusakan yang baru saja diciptakan _vampire _jadi-jadian itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun brengsek, _batin Leeteuk nelangsa saat melihat koleksinya yang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Bagaiman bisa itu disebut menguping jika kalian tahu benar bahwa kami sedang mendengarkan _hyung" _cibir Changmin, ia tidak suka jika dituduh hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Hey, mereka tidak menguping! Sungguh! Bagaaimana bisa itu disebut menguping jika Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun membiarkan mereka mendengar walaupun kedua orang itu tahu bahwa mereka mendengarkan.

"Terserah kau saja"

Changmin memandang jauh ke langit yang mulai menghitam, guratan-guratan senja mulai menghilang dibalik warna kelam yang semakin mendominasi, "Jadi, besok tepat seratus tahun sejak kejadian itu?"

Leeteuk tidak menyahut, karena ia yakin Changmin tahu dengan jelas jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ini akan menarik" tambahnya.

Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi terlihat mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Hanya ia satu-satunya yang buta tentang masalah yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Seratus tahun lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Umurnya baru 57 tahun jika ditambah umur manusinya, dan ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Tidak adakah yang mau memberitahuku tentang apa yang terjadi?"

Dan kebisuanlah yang menyambut pertanyaannya dengan senang hati. Mereka tidak ingin menjawab, seolah jika mereka memberitahunya luka masa lalu akan kembali terkuak.

"Hah... menyebalkan"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Namja _manis itu berjalan cepat, tangan kirinya menarik sebuah koper berawarna merah. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang namun tidak seramai biasanya mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohan adiknya yang dengan begitu santainya membeli tiket untuk penerbangan malam hari padahal besok pagi jadwal sekolah baru mereka sudah dimulai.

Ia masih menggerutu, terkadang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dimana adiknya sekarang? Ia hanya beberapa menit ke toilet dan _namdongsaeng _mungilnya itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"_Hyungie!"_

Ia berhenti, membalik badan dan menemukan seorang _namja _mungil bersurai _dark _cokelat melambai kearahnya seraya tertawa riang.

"Kim Ryeowook! Berani kau mempermainkanku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!" serunya kesal. Ia berjalan cepat, mengabaikan umpatan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Ini sudah semakin larut dan ia benar-benar ingin segera tidur di _apartment _mereka.

"Jangan sering marah-marah seperti itu _hyungie, _kau terlihat semakin tua" ucap Ryeowook pedas, ia meraih koper milik _hyung_nya lalu memasukannya kedalam bagasi.

"Aku mencari taxi tadi, jadi seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" tambah Ryeowook. _Namja _manis itu hanya memutar kedua _caramel_nya bosan. Ia membiarkan adiknya masuk lebih dulu, namun ketika ia akan segera masuk kedalam taxi gerakannya terhenti.

Deg!

Perasaan ini.

Ia melarikan pandangannya ke sekitar, terlihat beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak, ia serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya, mengawasinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang sama. Hampir dua minggu berjalan dan itu sejak mereka masih menetap di Tokyo.

Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah ilusi.

"_Hyung!"_

"_Hyungie!"_

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Jika kau terus diam seperti orang bodoh seperti itu aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang"

_Namja _manis itu, Yesung, tersentak kaget. Apakah ia terlalu lama melamun? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia terlalu sering membaca cerita-cerita aneh hingga sering berhalusinasi seperti ini.

Yesung menutup pintu _taxi _dengan bunyi nyaring, ia merasa jengah ketika Ryeowook mnyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya seolah ia seorang penjahat.

"Apa yang kau lihat huh?"

Ryeowook berdecak pelan, "Kau semakin hari semakin aneh _hyung"_

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi taxi yang mereka tumpangi mulai merayap membelah jalanan Seoul dimalam hari.

_Siapa?_

.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menguntit anak berpipi _chubby _itu?"

_Namja _tampan itu berjengit, ia tidak benar-benar terkejut sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan _namja _cantik dibelakangnya. Menguntit? Oh, terdengar seperti penjahat.

"Kau memang penjahat, bodoh"

Oke, ia benar-benar merutuki kemampuan _namja _sangar itu. Cantik, tapi kelakukannya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa mendengar semua yang kau katakan, bodoh"

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku _hyung!" _ia berseru kesal, berbalik dan menatap tajam manik bewarna hijau cerah yang kini memandnagnya kesal.

"Pikiranmu yang seolah terus berteriak padaku bodoh!"

Ia menggeram marah, berajalan pergi, "Dan berhenti memanggilku bodoh"

Mereka berjalan ke sudut lain bandara, tempat paling sepi yang bisa mereka jangkau. Dan lagi-lagi _namja _cantik itu masih mengikutinya. Jadi sekarang siapa yang disebut penguntit disini?

"Berhenti mengikutiku Kim Heechul!"

Heechul hanya memandnag datar _namja _didepannya, mendengus kasar, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat hal-hal aneh lagi"

"Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk disebut anak kecil, Choi Siwon"

"Dan kau tua bangka _hyung"_

Wajah Heechul memerah seketika menahan amarah, ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang, err, orang? Maksudku, siapapun yang membicarakan tentang – ehem – usianya.

"Kau..."

Heechul baru saja akan melayangkan protes namun _namja _tampan itu lebih cepat pergi dari hadapannya, dan entah sejak kapan ia bisa mendengar kepakan sayap hitam dilangit saat ini.

"Melarikan diri lagi? Menyebalkan"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Namja _itu benar-benar terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia. _Well, _bukankah memang kenyataannya dia bukan seorang manusia? Sepasang sayap menggelepak lembut dipunggungnya. Sayap putih selembut beludru itu terlihat mencolok diantara kelamnya malam. Apalagi ia kini berada diatap sebuah gedung _apartment, _jika ada yang melihatnya mungkin orang itu tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sisa-sisa aroma musim gugur yang terasa beku. Ia mendongak, menelanjangi langit dan tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Dimulai lagi?"

Sosok lain tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Sepasang sayap indah yang lain.

"Permainan yang sama seperti dulu" sahutnya pelan.

"Bukankah ini akan menarik?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, tidak begitu kentara diawajah datarnya, "Sangat menarik. Dan berapa lama lagi kau akan bertahan Lee Sungmin?"

Sosok lain itu tertawa pelan, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu indah, "Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyangkal Kim Kibum?"

Wajah dingin itu kembali tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun kesempurnaannya, "Aku tidak pernah menyangkal apapun"

Sungmin tertawa semakin keras, _tidak pernah berubah, _pikirnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Menurutku kali ini semua tidak akan sesederhana itu Kibum-ah, beberapa hal sepertinya mulai berubah"

Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum sendu ke arah Kibum, "Semuanya. Bahkan kau dan aku juga berubah. Berapa lama lagi kita bisa melindungi mereka? Atau jangan-jangan kita malah akan ikut andil untuk menghancurkan mereka?"

Kibum sama sekali tidak menyahut, membiarkan Sungmin terbang rendah diatasnya.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, jika tidak kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya. Kita mungkin bisa lenyap"

Dan perkataan terakhir Sungmin itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah pertanda dimana awal dari pengulangan kembali masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Namun kali ini ia tahu, semua akan benar-benar semakin rumit.

"Apa yang akan kita pilih? Lenyap atau terus menyangkal?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kim Yesung tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia membenci dimana saat orang-orang memandangnya seolah ia melakukan kesalahan, berpasang-pasang mata seolah menelanjanginya karena terlalu penasaran. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, lalu kenapa ia harus menjadi objek yang begitu menarik untuk dilihat? Apa karena ia murid baru disekolah ini?

Ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya saat ini, dilantai tiga, tempat dimana murid-murid tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas belajar. Dan ia benar-benar merutuki cara pembagian lantai disekolah ini, kenapa murid-murid tingkat satu harus berada dilantai dua? Membuat Ryeowook meninggalkannya lebih dulu sebelum ia sampai kekelasnya. Menyebalkan!

Yesung tidak habis pikir kenapa dengan tiba-tiba orang tuanya menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke Korea? Bukannya ia tidak mau kembali ketempat dimana ia berasal, hanya saja ini terasa begitu mendadak. Bahkan Ryeowook baru beberapa bulan bersekolah di sekolah barunya di Tokyo lalu kenapa mereka harus pindah saat itu juga?

Ini terlalu aneh menurutnya, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kedua orang tua mereka menetap di Macau saat ini. Bukankah akan terlihat lebih wajar jika mereka harus pindah ke Macau? Kenapa harus Seoul?

Yesung masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika langkah kakinya tiba diujung koridor, tepat disebelah kanannya ada sebuah kelas yang ia yakini akan ia tempati beberapa bulan kedepan.

Ia menghela napas pelan, menstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum melangkah masuk. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai itu mendadak hening, dan lagi-lagi setiap pasang mata melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran.

Ia berdeham kecil, menuju depan kelas lalu membungkukan badannya, "_Annyeong haseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. _Murid baru disini, mohon bantuan kalian"

Tidak ada respon, ia semakin merasa gugup, namun beberapa saat kemudian teriakan heboh membahana.

"Selamat datang Yesung-_ssi"_

"Kau terlihat begitu manis"

"Apa kau benar-benar _namja?"_

"Hey, bisakah aku menjadi pacarmu?"

Dan begitu banyak tanggapan yang diberikan. Baiklah, sepertinya teman-teman kelasnya tidak akan terlalu buruk. Yesung tersenyum, membalas salam dari beberapa orang dan mengucapkan terima kasih samar. Ia menuju bangku paling belakang, pojok kiri dekat jendela, ada satu kursi kosong disana, tepat disebelah seoarng _namja _tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat datar.

"Bisakah aku duduk disini?" tanya Yesung pelan. _Namja _itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap Yesung tepat disepasang _caramel _yang menatapnya terpaku.

_Siapa dia? Kenapa terasa tidak asing?_

_Namja _itu melirik bangku disebelahnya, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Yesung membungkuk canggung, "_Khamsahamnida... _errr..."

"Kibum. Kim Kibum"

Dan rasanya ia pernah mendengar nada bicara seperti itu.

"Terimakasih Kibum-_ssi"_

Kibum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, murid-murid yang semula terlihat memenuhi halaman sekolah kini sudah mulai masuk kedalam gedung, hanya beberapa yang masih berkeliaran. Dan seringaian tipis terbentuk dibibir Kibum ketika melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah berdiri dekat gerbang utama, memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Choi Siwon"

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah sedang tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, hanya beberapa meja yang terlihat penuh dan sisanya benar-benar kosong. Yesung memilih meja paling ujung ketika melihat Ryeowook melambai ke arahnya, menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dan disana ternyata ada _namja _imut yang terlihat mulai akrab dengan adiknya itu.

Dan dari apa yang ia dengar _namja _imut itu – yang diam-diam terlihat mempesona - bernama Henry Lau, teman sekelas Ryeowook.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja _hyungie?"_

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas, "Tentu saja, dan seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu Kim Ryeowook, aku yang jadi _hyung_ disini"

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, "Dan terkadang kau terlihat seperti _dongsaeng_ku, _hyung"_

"Kau!"

Henry tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya, membuat Ryeowook mendelik kesal, "Apa yang kau tertawakan mochi?!"

Eoh, sepertinya adik manisnya mudah sekali mendapatkan teman akrab hem? Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu? Bahkan _namja _bernama Kibum yang tadi menjadi teman sebangkunya itu terlihat sulit didekati.

Yesung melarikan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kantin, sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman tidak jauh dari mejanya, oh, apakah mereka tidak merasa malu? Ia melihat ke arah lain, dan tidak sengaja menangkap sepasang _onyx _yang terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

_Siapa?_

Tampan. Kulit pucat yang terlihat rapuh. Sepasang bibir tebal terlihat sedikit bergetar entah untuk alasan apa, surai ikal berwarna cokelat madu itu nampak menari dibawah hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan. Dan ketika _caramel_nya bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx _cerah itu ia merasa seperti mengulang sesuatu yang telah berlalu.

_Namja _itu benar-benar terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Siapa dia?" Tanpa sadar ia berucap lirih namun ternyata Ryeowook dan Henry mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Keduanya kini menatap ke arah Henry, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Dia" Henry menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Cho Kyuhyun. Murid tingkat akhir disekolah ini, salah satu _namja _populer yang tidak tersentuh"

"Bukankah kau juga populer Henry-ya?"

Henry tidak menggubris perkataan Ryeowook, diam-diam ia melirik Yesung yang kini kembali menatap Kyuhyun dari jauh.

"Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya?"

Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung pelan, yang langsung mendapat erangan protes dari _namja _manis itu, "Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh _hyung"_

"Kau yang aneh Kim Ryeowook"

"Kau Kim Yesung"

"Kau!"

"Ya!"

Henry mengabaikan dua bersaudara Kim yang kembali bertengkar itu, dan menemukan sosok lain yang juga melihat ke arah mereka, oh, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kim Yesung. Seorang _namja _yang kini berdiri di atap gedung diseberang mereka.

Choi Siwon.

_Benar-benar dimulai?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau benar-benar akan _menginap _disini?"

"Tentu saja Hannie, aku sangat merindukan Teukie"

Keduanya melangkah pelan melewati pintu gerbang yang terbuka, melewati pohon-pohon aprikot yang terlihat mencolok diantara pohon-pohon hutan yang tinggi menjulang. Tempat ini tidak pernah berubah sejak Heechul mengunjunginya beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya saja tumbuhan merambat disisi lain dinding terlihat semakin lebat. Dan sisanya masih terlihat begitu sama.

"Hey, kau tidak akan membuat masalah bukan?"

Heechul melirik kesal ke arah kekasihnya, Tan Hankyung, "Tentu saja tidak, kau menyebalkan"

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu _ebony _menjulang tinggi, Heechul mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Tentu saja aku akan mengetuk pintu Hannie, aku masih memiliki sopan santun"

Terkadang kekuatan Heechul benar-benar membuat semuanya praktis.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Selang beberapa detik, pintu itu berdecit terbuka menampilkan sosok Leeteuk yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ah, Teukie-ya... sepertinya kau mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang, tapi sayangnya dia sudah lama pergi dari kelompok kami" ucap Heechul enteng, tanpa meminta ijin sang pemilik rumah Heechul melenggang masuk, membiarkan Hankyung yang menggumamkan kata maaf tidak terucap kepada Leeteuk.

"Jadi, dimana anak itu?"

Ah, benar juga, kekuatan Heechul tidak bisa digunakan jika jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

"Tentu saja pergi ke sekolah Chullie-ya, dan kudengar Siwon juga sudah tiba beberapa saat yang lalu?" sahut Leeteuk, membiarkan Heechul yang kini melihat-lihat isi rumahnya seolah menilai.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Dia sedikit keras kepala seperti Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mereka keras kepala" tambah Hankyung.

Wajah Heechul tiba-tiba mengernyit tidak suka, "Masih mencoba eksperimenmu dengan meminum darah hewan Teukie-ya?"

Leeteuk mengedikan bahunya acuh, memilih kembali ke kegiatan awalnya membersihkan koleksi guci-guci langkanya, "Masih penasaran dengan apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Ckckck... kau tidak berubah"

"Dan kau juga tidak berubah"

Keduanya tertawa renyah, lalu beberapa saat kemudian pelukan hangat itu sudah tercipta membuat Hankyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua _vampire _itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Teukie-ya"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Chullie-ya"

.

.

.

Kafe disalah satu sudut Gangnam itu begitu ramai dengan pengunjung, disudut tidak terlihat nampak dua orang _namja _yang tengah duduk dengan kegiatan yang berbeda.

Changmin menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, melihat manusia-manusia disekitarnya dengan tatapan lapar, sedangkan Donghae terus menatap satu titik, seorang _namja _manis dibalik meja kasir.

"Lagi-lagi tidak menyapanya Donghae-ya?"

Donghae hanya mendengus pelan, "Terlalu beresiko"

"Terlalu beresiko karena kakaknya tahu siapa sebenarnya seorang Lee Donghae? Pengecut" cibir Changmin. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini, sudah begitu lama dan ia masih bertahan dengan _cinta terlarang_nya eoh?

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

"Cih, roman picisan"

"Lalu apa masalahmu huh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa begitu haus disini. Darah mereka benar-benar menggoda"

Mereka kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Hening beberapa saat, hingga tawa Changmin hampir meledak ketika merasakan suasana hati Donghae menjadi begitu gelisah.

"Dia datang" desis Donghae.

Changmin benar-benar harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi _namja _itu.

Dan disanalah Lee Eunhyuk, berdiri diam – terlihat begitu malu – disebelah meja mereka. Wajahnya sedikit memerah namun pada akhirnya ia berani menatap tepat kedalam sepasang manik milik Donghae.

"Maaf Tuan, bukannya saya kurang sopan atau bagaimana tapi bisakah anda tidak melihat saya seperti itu? Saya merasa kurang nyaman"

"A-apa?"

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya saya memergoki anda sedang menatap tepat kearah saya"

Dan tawa Changmin benar-benar meledak ketika melihat Lee Donghae tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu merah.

_Dasar bodoh._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jam dinding disudut kelas menunjukan pukul 5 sore, senja mulai merayap diujung barat, dan lingkungan sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Yesung sudah menyuruh Ryeowook pulang sejak tadi walaupun adiknya itu bersikeras untuk menunggunya, ia ada sedikit urusan dengan klub musik, mendaftar jadi anggota baru. Dan karena keasyikan mencoba beberapa alat musik ia jadi benar-benar lupa waktu.

Dan disinilah ia, membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan.

Yesung bersenandung kecil, ia tidak begitu menyukai kesunyian seperti ini sebenarnya, namun ia masih punya gengsi tinggi untuk menyuruh Ryeowook menjemputnya saat ini.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi ia merasa diawasi, rasanya sama seperti ketika ia masih berada di Tokyo, namun kali ini jauh lebih nyata.

"_Nuguya?!"_

Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika berteriak, ia berbalik, melarikan pandangannya kesetiap sudut. Ia bersumpah melihat bayangan dibelakangnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kali ini, sangat cepat, ia begitu takut untuk hal-hal yang bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan.

"_Nuguya?!" _

Ia kembali berteriak, suaranya seolah tenggelam. Dengan cepat meraih tas ranselnya, lebih baik ia pergi dari sini sekarang atau ia akan mati karena rasa takut.

"Lagi-lagi kau melupakanku?"

Deg!

Disana, diambang pintu – entah sejak kapan – berdiri sesosok _namja _tinggi bertubuh tegap. Mempesona, ia harus mengakui itu, walaupun aliran darahnya tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Surai hitam _namja _tampan itu seolah menjadi mahkota sempurna dibalik wajah tampannya dengan sepasang _obsidian _yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"K-kau... siapa?"

Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia lagi-lagi merasa familiar?

"Benar-benar dimulai dari awal lagi"

_Namja _itu tersenyum tipis, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seolah menghilang.

Deg!

Ada sosok lain dibelakangnya, dan ketika ia berbalik. Benar saja. Demi Tuhan! Sejak kapan _namja _itu masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Disana, beberapa langkah didepannya, Cho Kyuhyun, berdiri angkuh namun kenapa wajah itu juga menampakan sebuah kesedihan? Apa yang terjadi pada _namja-namja _ini?

"Ka-kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" suaranya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan halus. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Yesungie..."

_Caramel_nya membulat seketika saat mendnegar suara Kyuhyun, bukan, bukan karena suara _barithone _indah itu tapi lebih kepada kenapa Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui namanya? Mereka baru kali ini bertatap muka, dan mereka sama sekali belum sempat berkenalan.

"K-kau..."

Bruk!

Yesung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri jatuh dalam pelukan Kim Kibum yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tepat dibelakang _namja _manis itu. Dengan wajah dingin menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menatapnya tidak suka. "Kalian terlalu terburu-buru" desisnya.

"Kami hanya ingin melihatnya, apa itu salah?" sahut Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tapi kalian membuatnya ketakutan. Tidak bisakah dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?"

Langkah kaki Siwon menggema, ia menatap sendu wajah Yesung yang terlelap dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Choi Siwon" desis Kyuhyun cepat ketika melihat tangan Siwon akan mengusap pipi _namja _manis itu.

"Apa hakmu melarangku? Dia bukan milikmu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Dan dia juga bukan milikmu"

Kibum berdecak kesal, ia menyelipkan tangan dibahu dan lutut Yesung, membopongnya. "Jangan membuat keributan disini. Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang, dan aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang"

"Kenapa kau terlihat lebih berhak menyentuhnya Kim Kibum? Kau hanya malaikat pelindungnya, tidak lebih" sahut Siwon tidak suka.

Ekspresi wajah Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah, "Ya, aku memang hanya malaikat pelindungnya. Namun paling tidak aku tidak pernah membuatnya masuk kedalam takdir menyebalkan seperti ini bukan?"

Dan kalimat Kibum membuat keduanya terdiam, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak melontarkan pembelaan apapun.

"Biarkan dia benar-benar memilih untuk kali ini"

Langkah Kibum yang menggema dikoridor semakin menghilang bersamaan dengan senja yang semakin memudar, Siwon melirik sekilas Kyuhyun sebelum ia juga melesat pergi. Kepakan sayapnya terdengar mendominasi diantara suara gagak yang bersahutan.

"Biarkan dia memilih, dan semua akan berakhir disini"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, membelah langit senja yang semakin menghilang diujung barat.

.

.

.

"Kau memodifikasi ingatannya?"

Kibum mengangguk, membenarkan selimut Yesung hingga sebatas dada, "Hanya ingatan pertemuannya dengan dua makhluk gila itu. Ryeowook?"

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kibum beberapa kali, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah membuatnya tidur sejak tadi, dia tidak akan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam"

"Baguslah"

Keduanya keluar dari _apartment _dua bersaudara Kim tersebut, berjalan pelan disepanjang koridor.

"Apa yang lucu, Lee Sungmin?" sahut Kibum saat mendengar kekehan _namja _a_egyo _itu.

"Bukankah ini menarik? Kita bertugas untuk mengawasi, dan sialnya kita juga diawasi. Lelucon konyol"

Kibum mendengus kecil, memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, "Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka masih sangat muda untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam ini" Mereka berbelok kekanan, menunggu didepan pintu lift yang masih tertutup.

"Dan sedikit saja kita melakukan pelanggaran, mereka akan segera melapor"

"Ya, jadi untuk saat ini lebih baik kita terus menyangkal bukan?"

Kibum bergumam lirih sebelum pintu lift terbuka dengan bunyi pelan, "Menyangkal akan jauh lebih baik"

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart"**_

_**~Honore de Balzac~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :**_

_**Love Clouds_Sparkcloudy_**won_Nakazawa Ryu_little dangko_ybee13_** Istrinya Sooman_ **yesunghyunggue_ **rinny . agustya_** KyundaClouds_szasza harnis_ **Nierin_**yesha_clouds04_ **laila ****. r ****. mubarok_ **yesungismine_ **Kopi Luwak_** ikhaasan_**989seohye_Kyunggie Panda_ **Cloudy10_ryu jackson clouds_ **yeyepapo_ **Deanda_**Fairy . siwoonie_CheftyClouds_ **shin kwang yun_cloud246_ajib4ff_kyusunglove_ **Pusycat3_Kim Raein_ **Guest_ **Cloudhy3424_LalaClouds_PiePilly_sisil . li24_ **nhyed'Agiestaa_ **UkeYesung xD_ **lis_ **GaemGyu92_ **yws_ **kjwzz_libra love clouds_Uyun ElfRyeowook_TrinCloudSparkyu_KyuWoon_ **yesungie lover_ **KyuSung Ship_ **szasza harnis_ **Ayyes CloudNest_ **L Hanazawa_ **Bryan Andrew Cho_** matoma411_ **nin nina_ **KyundaClouds_ **oneheartforsuju**  
_

_maaf jika ada nama yg tidak tertulis ^^  
_

* * *

_Hey~ Hana kembali... :p apakah ada yg masih bingung dengan chapter 1 ini? Hana aja yg nulis jg bingung masa' *pundung*_

_disini masih mencoba memperkenalkan para tokoh, dan 'couple' apa yang ada di ff ini._

_Maaf buat yg kecewa, tapi Hana udah nulis di 'warning' lho, bahwa ini ff **unofficial couple** dan **uke!yesung. **Jadi bagi yg nggak suka diharapkan jangan nekad membaca ^^_

_silakan review jika kalian ingin ff ini dilanjutkan. ^^_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : **All members of Super Junior/DBSK.

**Rate : **T (Maybe, It's going to change).

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance n other.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves. But, the fanfic plot is mine.

**Warning : **BL, OOC, Typo(s), _Unofficial Couple__, Uke!Yesung, _weird, strange n other.

**A/N : **Inspired by Fallen (Lauren Kate), Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), Mythology of Vampire/Incubus.

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**You don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

* * *

Seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang tengah berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong sepi dipinggiran Seoul. Jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, ia benar-benar mengutuk bosnya yang dengan seenaknya menambah jam lemburnya. Menyebalkan! Jika tidak mengingat ia sedang membutuhkan begitu banyak uang, ia tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Ia menghela napas panjang, memindahkan tas tangannya ke sebelah kanan. Rasanya tulang-tulangnya akan segera patah.

Tuk!

Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti ketika melisah sosok – yang ia yakin adalah seorang _namja – _tengah berdiri membelakanginya diujung jalan. Dahinya mengernyit bingung, kenapa _namja _itu seolah menunggu seseorang?

"Seohyun-_ssi?"_

Ia tersentak, bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya? Siapa?

"_Ne? Nuguya?"_

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik, ia terkesiap. Tuhan! _Namja _itu begitu tampan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat masih terlihat jelas dibawah bayang-bayang, rambut ikal berwarna cokelat madu itu menari lembut ketika sepoi angin menyentuhnya.

Dan oh! Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat senyum menawan itu terbentuk disepasang bibir tebal yang nampak begitu menggoda.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Ia menggeleng, suaranya tertelan ditenggorokan.

"Ah, tentu saja. Bahkan sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengenalmu"

Kedua manik kembar _yeoja _itu mengerjap bingung. Namun detik berikutnya tepat ketika sesuatu yang begitu cepat dan kasat mata melewati tubuhnya, ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali kesakitan yang berpusat pada satu titik.

Lehernya seperti dicabik paksa.

_Yeoja _itu tidak sempat memberikan perlawanan apapun, bahkan jeritannya teredam kelamnya malam. Semuanya berlangsung cepat, hingga tubuh tidak beranyawa itu merosot jatuh dengan mata yang masih membeliak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Torture ~Chapter 2~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia baru saja terbangun dengan sesuatu yang seolah mengganjal pikirannya. Ada hal yang seolah dipakasa pergi, tapi apa? Ia mengerang pelan, menyibak selimut, turun dari ranjang dan mencoba keluar dari kamar dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan.

Aroma sup rumput laut menyeruak ketika ujung kakinya menyentuh dapur, terlihat Ryeowook memunggunginya seraya bersenandung kecil.

"Untuk makan malam?"

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat ia mengeluarkan suara, "Yesung _hyung?! _Jangan menganggetkanku seperti itu!"

Ia memutari meja, menarik kursi dengan suara nyaring, termangu dalam pandangan menerawang ke arah jendela, "Wookie?"

"Hem?"

Aromanya semakin menyengat ketika Ryeowook meletakan sebuah panci dengan asap yang mengepul keatas meja, melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan lalu duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

Alis Ryeowook bertaut, "Maksud _hyung?"_

"Sudah berapa lama sejak aku kembali?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepala, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah dibicarakan Yesung. Apakah _hyung_nya sedang melantur? Atau bahkan belum benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya?

"Maksudku, jam berapa aku pulang dari sekolah?" tambahnya, ia melirik jam yang menggantung disudut dapur. Pukul 9 lebih 20, sudah melewati jam makan malam yang biasanya mereka lakukan, dan ini semakin membuatnya merasa, aneh.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, "_Molla, _aku tertidur sejak pulang dari sekolah, dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan _hyung _sudah terlelap dikamar" adiknya mengambil dua mangkuk kecil yang berisi nasi putih hangat, meletakan salah satunya disampingnya, "kau tahu _hyung, _ini bukan kebiasaanku. Biasanya aku akan terbangun sebelum jam makan malam, tapi, hah, sudahlah, mungkin kita terlalu lelah dihari pertama sekolah"

Yesung membisu. Ya, ini terlalu janggal walaupun tidak terlalu mempengaruhi apapun. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja seperti ada yang mengatur tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Bulan bersinar terang diluar sana, membentuk bulat sempurna dengan bias cahaya yang menerpa kaca jendela. Terlalu banyak polusi cahaya di kota sebesar Seoul membuatnya tidak bisa lagi dengan leluasa menikmati cahaya bulan. Rasanya dulu tidak seperti ini dan... tunggu!

"Ryeowook?"

"Hem?"

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar atau malah mengenal seseorang dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Alis Ryeowook bertaut, memandang aneh ke arahnya, "Kim Yesung, apakah ingatanmu begitu buruk? Bukankah kita tadi siang baru saja bertemu dengan orang itu? Cho Kyuhyun, senior kita disekolah"

Tangan Yesung melambai gelisah, seolah menepis apa yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi fakta yang terpampang jelas. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia maksud, seperti sesuatu yang telah lama berlalu.

"Choi Siwon, apakah kau juga pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "_Aniya, _hanya saja – "

" – terasa familiar. Benar bukan?"

Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk. Ya, Yesung benar, seolah ia pernah mendnegar nama itu diteriakan dikepalanya. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ah!

"Kim Kibum"

Mereka berdua berseru hampir bersamaan, saling menatap dalam diam sebelum tertawa hingga dua pasang _caramel _itu menghilang dalam garis lurus.

"Sepertinya kau benar, kita terlalu lelah dihari pertama sekolah."

"Baiklah, lebih baik jangan memikirkan apapun. Selamat makan!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, memandang langit dibalik matanya yang sayu, bulan berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia ingat samar, semua berbeda dalam dunia baru yang baginya terasa begitu sama. Semuanya berbeda, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri diam dibalkon _apartmen_ Yesung. Tatapannya terus terpusat pada satu titik, pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin ia akan nekad masuk kedalam, namun sialnya ada semacam pelindung yang dicipatakan Kibum hingga ia tidak bisa menerobos masuk.

"Cih, Kim Kibum" desisnya tajam.

"Jadi dia memasang pelindung lagi?"

Siwon menoleh, wajahnya langsung mengeras saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang bertengger dipagar pembatas balkon. "Kita benar-benar terlihat seperti penjahat bukan?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kita memang _penjahat?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis ketika tatapannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon, iris mata _namja _itu berwarna begitu kelam diantara warna kelam yang begitu nyata.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berburu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seolah mengejek, "Tentu saja itu urusanku, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Yesung hanya karena kebodohanmu Choi Siwon"

Siwon menggeram marah, dengan cepat mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Kau harus ingat kita pernah hampir membunuhnya dimasa lalu hanya karena berhenti berburu beberapa hari"

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara tentang masa lalu"

"Tapi semua yang kita lakukan akan selalu terkait dengan masa lalu, kawan"

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon, tatapannya beralih ke kamar Yesung, menatap sendu pintu _ebony _itu, "Kuharap semua berakhir disini"

Siwon melakukan hal yang sama, mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Benar-benar harus disini?"

"Tentu saja, berapa lama lagi kau mau menyiksanya seperti ini?"

"Semoga dia bisa memilih, "

"Atau lebih baik dia sama sekali tidak memilih"

Angin malam berhembus pelan, rasa-rasanya aroma seperti ini pernah mereka rasakan, seperti sesuatu yang sudah mereka alami dimasa lalu. Akhir musim gugur dengan takdir yang terasa semakin dekat. Seberapa jauh mereka mampu untuk memenangkan segalanya? Tentang cinta, tentang takdir. Bukankah Kim Yesung harus benar-benar memilih atau mereka tidak akan bisa benar-benar hidup, pun mereka mencoba menerka takdir.

Keheningan yang cukup lama, sebelum Siwon menyahut dengan suara tenang, "Apa kau juga menyadarinya?"

Sebelah alis kyuhyun terangkat, memikirkan sesuatu, seperti, "tentang Kim Kibum?"

"Ya"

_Namja _berambut ikal itu terkekeh sinis, "Apakah dia akan mengikuti jejak kita? Atau akan tetap bersembunyi dibalik sikap _sok _bijaknya?"

"Aku lebih menyukai gagasan pertama, dia tidak akan bertahan jauh lebih lama"

"Kau benar, tinggal menunggu saja kapan dia akan jatuh juga"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ckckck, sejak kapan kau menyukai sekolah Lee Donghae?"

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar dari arah tangga, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia mendengus pelan, melirik sekilas Changmin yang hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Sejak kau mulai tinggal dirumah ini Heechul _hyung"_

Heechul tertawa, entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Tersenyum separuh seraya menelanjanginya dengan sepasang _emerald. _"Bahkan saat aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti ini aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang coba kau sembunyikan Hae-ya"

Ia berdecih, menarik Changmin untuk berdiri bersamanya, "Bukan urusanmu _hyung"_

"Lee Eunhyuk. Fufufu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu bahwa orang yang mencoba _melindunginya _adalah orang yang telah membuat hidupnya begitu kacau. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang itu hem?"

Donghae memandang Heechul datar, rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah sinis itu sekarang juga, tapi tidak, tentu saja tidak, ia masih sadar diri, kedudukan Heechul jauh lebih tinggi.

"Err... sepertinya kita harus berangkat sekarang" Changmin memutuskan buka suara, _namja _sangar itu selalu berhasil membuat _mood _pagi setiap orang menjadi buruk.

"Lee Donghae tidak pernahkah Teukie mengajarimu bagaimana seharusnya _vampire half-blood _seperti kau bersikap? Sedikitlah lebih sopan"

Heechul baru saja akan melenggang pergi, kembali menaiki tangga ke lantai atas ketika seringaian tercetak diwajah cantiknya, sebuah benda runcing melesat ke punggungnya tepat ke arah jantungnya yang membeku, "Jangan bermain-main dengan pisau setajam ini Cho Kyuhyun"

Ia berbalik, membuang pisau yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Hanya menguji apakah kau masih setangkas dulu Kim Heechul"

Kyuhyun muncul dari ruang bawah tanah, entah apa yang dilakukan _namja _itu disana semalam. Muncul dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dan tas yang menggantung dipunggungnya, sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan yang lain memainkan sebuah pisau. Ah, semua tidak akan percaya jika seperti ini, tentang berapa usia Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Ckckck, kau juga akan kembali ke bangunan membosankan itu? Sekolah?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah memang harus kulakukan?"

"Jadi Siwon juga akan melakukannya? Lagi? Dasar bocah bodoh" Heechul bergumam tak jelas, memilih kembali menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Kim Heechul, ia tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan _vampire _jadi-jadian itu. Bukannya ia merasa takut, hanya saja ia merasa enggan. Ia masih punya sopan santun perlu dicatat.

"Siwon? Apa maksudnya?" Changmin menyahut ketika mereka bertiga mulai keluar dari rumah yang selalu saja nampak suram itu, berjalan pelan melewati pohon-pohon aprikot yang menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kita akan mempunyai teman baru"

"Jadi Choi Siwon juga akan bergabung di sekolah?" sela Changmin tidak sabar, "berusaha memperebutkan _namja _itu lagi Kyuhyunie?"

"Bukankah memang harus seperti itu?"

Donghae menggeram tertahan, selalu saja seperti ini, selalu saja ia yang menjadi pihak yang tidak mengetahui apapun, "Siapa Choi Siwon? Bisakah kalian memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bertukar pandanganan, detik berikutnya keduanya tertawa, "Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya apa yang sedang terjadi Hae-ya"

"Cih, menyebalkan"

Mereka telah berjalan beberapa menit, pohon-pohon pinus musim gugur mulai merenggang disepanjang jalan, tidak selebat tadi, menyisakan cabang-cabang kesepian yang nampak tertekan. Diujung jalan setapak, tepat ditepi jalan utama yang membelah hutan sebuah benda putih mencolok terlihat diantara warna cokelat dan merah yang mendominasi. Benda besi dengan keempat roda yang diam diatas tangan dingin itu menyita perhatian dikesunyian pagi.

"Mobil?" tanya Donghae heran.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan tersenyum cerah, "Bukankah kita sedang menyamar sebagai manusia? Jadi bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kita bertingkah seperti manusia?"

Dan keduanya hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar.

.

.

.

Langit nampak menyebalkan hari ini. Begitu kelabu dengan awan-awan hitam menggantung angkuh. Rasanya ia membenci pagi dimana udara dingin membekukan segalanya, menggerogoti tubuhnya dalam diam, ujung-ujung jarinya terasa mati rasa bahkan dibalik sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Musim gugur" ia bergumam lirih, membuat kepulan uap terbang lalu hilang didepan wajah manisnya.

Musim gugur tidak melulu tentang kebekuan, terkadang dalam beberapa hal ia begitu menyukainya. Daun-daun _maple _yang berubah warna, aroma tanah kering dalam angin yang berhembus perlahan. Ia menyukai ketika bagaimana ranting-ranting kesepian itu seolah berusaha keras tetap tegak dibalik kulitnya yang mengering, seakan menahan berat tubuhnya untuk menyapa salju dalam hitungan bulan.

Ia menyukainya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Menatap hamparan merah kecokelatan dari atap sekolah.

Hah, atap sekolah? Ya, atap sekolah. Hari kedua disekolah barunya dan ia berani membolos seluruh pelajaran hari ini.

"Kau hebat Kim Yesung" gumamnya.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini, membolos dari seluruh pelajaran. Ia memang bukan salah satu siswa yang masuk jajaran pemegang nilai terbaik tapi ia bukan pula termasuk dalam siswa pembangkang disekolah. Hanya saja, ia merasa _lelah, _pikirannya terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi ia terus memikirkan beberapa hal, beberapa hal yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau bisa mati beku jika seperti ini" aroma _peppermint _membelai indera penciumannya. Ia menoleh seraya merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah mantel yang menggantung lembut dibahunya.

_Siapa? _

Seorang _namja _– apakah ia harus mengakuinya? – tampan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, sepasang _obsidian _gelap menatapnya hangat.

"_N-ne? Ah, khamsahamnida" _cicitnya.

Udara yang mengelilingi mereka terasa begitu canggung, oh ayolah, ia tidak mengenal _namja _tampan itu lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Yesung melirik dengan ekor matanya dan sedikit tercengang saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi _namja _tinggi disebelahnya itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Ka-kau juga membolos hari ini?"

_Namja _itu mengerjapkan _obsidian_nya beberapa kali, memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir. Apakah dia melamun tadi?

"Seperti yang kau lihat" _namja _itu mengedikan bahunya "Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada harus mendengar ocehan _sonsaengnim _dikelas" dan lagi-lagi tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat pipinya memanas.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berlarian dikepalanya dan begitu banyak gejolak aneh yang berdesir dibawah kulitnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti kembali masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangat yang ia rindukan tapi sayangnya terasa begitu asing untuk ia lihat.

"Kau – "

" – Choi Siwon _imnida. _Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon, Yesung-_ssi"_

Dan ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak bertanya apapun, walaupun ia begitu penasaran darimana Choi Siwon mengetahui namanya.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook terus menggerutu tentang ketidakadilan Tuhan yang memberinya tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata. Oh, ayolah, ia _namja _tapi kenapa tinggi badannya hampir sama seperti _yeoja, _bahkan lengannya kini tidak bisa menjangkau rak paling atas diperpustakaan. Ia mebutuhkan buku itu, jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya sebelum jam istirahat berkahir ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Han s_ongsaenim _padanya.

"Ayolah, sedikit lagi"

Ujung jarinya hampir menyentuh sampul buku, sedikit lagi, dan buku itu tiba-tiba melayang. Melayang? Ah, tidak, maksudku ada seseorang yang mengambilnya. Ryeowook berbalik, sepasang _caramel _miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali merasa gugup entah untuk alasan apa.

"Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan jika tidak bisa mengambilnya"

Seorang _namja _yang menurutnya memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Ah, _kha-khamsahamnida"_

Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau bisa menjadi segugup itu? Tangannya terulur menerima buku yang disodorkan _namja _itu kearahnya. Membungkuk sopan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?"

"Eh?"

_Namja _tinggi itu nampak salah tingkah ketika Ryeowook memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau, maksudku, anak-anak sering sekali membicarakan kalian – kau dan _hyung_mu – mereka berkata ada dua _namja _manis yang menjadi murid baru disekolah ini"

Oh, rasanya jantung Ryeowook meloncat ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Ia sering mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis, namun ketika _namja _dihadapnnya ini yang mengatakan hal itu rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"_Jin-jinjjayo?"_

_Namja _tinggi itu mengangguk, lalu tanpa Ryeowook perkirakan _namja _itu menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Zhoumi, jangan panggil aku _sunbae, hyung, _atau apapun itu, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku _gege, _Ryeowookie"

Dan Ryeowook tidak memprotes apapun selain menganggukan kepala.

_Zhoumi gege?_

.

.

.

"Jangan memegangnya terlalu erat Sungmin-ah, kau bisa menghancurkan meja ini"

Kibum berkata pelan mengingat mereka masih berada di ruang baca di perpustakaan, ia membenahi kaca matanya lalu menutup buku yang ia baca dengan debuman lembut.

"Apa rencananya mendekati Ryeowook?" desis Sungmin.

Kibum terlihat berpikir, "Maksudmu Zhoumi? Dia tidak memiliki rencana apapun"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya begitu cepat, menatap tajam ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya datar, "Apa maksdumu tidak memiliki rencana apapun? Bukankah dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kita? Tapi lihat tingkah lakunya, kenapa dia mendekati Ryeowook dan apa-apaan senyuman itu? Dia terlihat menyebalkan"

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Kau cemburu?"

"Ya, aku cem – " Sungmin hampir saja berteriak, beberapa murid yang berada disekitarnya menatapnya aneh, " – baiklah, aku cemburu. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Kibum mengedikan bahunya, "Tidak ada. Dan perkataanku tadi tentang Zhoumi benar, _namja _itu tidak merencanakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook, dia hanya merasa, _well, _kau bisa menyebutnya ketertarikan?"

Sungmin menggeram pelan, "Tidakkah dia takut akan konsekuensinya?"

"Kau berkata seolah kau tidak melakukan hal itu Lee Sungmin, kau juga tidak peduli konsekuensinya bukan?"

"Cih, jangan menasehatiku Kim Kibum jika kau sendiri juga sedang berpikir tentang konsekuensi itu"

Kibum terdiam, Sungmin benar, ia juga sedang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika semua sudah benar-benar terjadi, namun kali ini ada satu hal yang begitu mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang Zhoumi atau kosekuensi apa yang bisa ia dapatkan, tapi mengenai malaikat lain yang bertugas bersama _namja _itu yang bertugas mengawasi kita"

"Maksdumu?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang kini masih terlihat mengobrol dengan Zhoumi, sesekali adik Kim Yesung itu sedikit tersipu untuk alasan yang ia takutkan.

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan para malaikat bahwa _namja _itu – yang ditugaskan bersama Zhoumi – sepertinya tertarik dengan Zhoumi, maksudku benar-benar tertarik. Dan dari apa yang aku dengar dia masih begitu muda, masih sulit mengontrol gejolak emosinya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika melihat ini, terutama kepada Kim Ryeowook"

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa _namja _itu bisa saja mencelakai Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin gusar.

"Walaupun dia seorang malaikat, kemungkinan terburuk selalu bisa terjadi mengingat kita sudah melakukan hal yang diluar batas" kata Kibum pelan.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tanpas sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini sebelum berlanjut terlalu jauh, menyelesaikannya sekarang atau keselamatan Kim Ryeowook menjadi taruhannya.

"Ryeowookie..."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dari toilet ketika melihat _namja _mochi itu tengah melongokan kepalanya kedalam kelasnya, seperti mencari seseorang dan ia yakin orang itu adalah Zhoumi.

"Kau mencari tiang listrik itu Henry-ah?"

Tubuh kecil Henry terlonjak kaget ketika Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya dari belakang, ia menggerutu kecil sebelum mendelik kesal ke arah Eunhyuk, "_Hyung, _kau mengagetkanku!"

Eunhyuk tertawa, mengacak rambut Henry sekilas, "_Mian, _dan benar bukan tebakanku, kau mencari Zhoumi?"

Henry mengangguk, "_Ne, _apakah kau melihatnya _hyung?"_

"_Molla, _sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dia sudah menghilang. Apakah kau sudah mencarinya di kantin?"

Kali ini _namja _mochi itu menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya kesana"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, mendorong tubuh kecil Henry untuk pergi, "Dia akan mudah ditemukan dengan tubuh setinggi itu Henry-ah"

Dan Henry berjalan menjauh, menghilang diujung koridor.

Eunhyuk baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara seseorang memanggilnya, "Eunhyuk-_ssi?"_

_Namja _pemilik _gummy smile _itu berbalik, sepasang matanya membeliak ketika melihat _namja _aneh yang ia tegur di kafe beberapa saat yang lalu berdiri seraya tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_Namja _itu tersenyum kaku, "Tentu saja aku bersekolah disini, tidakkah kau melihat seragam kita sama?"

Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Baiklah itu tidak penting, tapi bisakah kita bisa bicara sebentar Lee Eunhyuk-_ssi?"_

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan _namja _aneh – yang harus ia akui begitu tampan – itu kepadanya.

"Tentu saja Donghae-_ssi"_

.

.

.

_Kim Yesung begitu yakin bahwa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan pasir putih yang menggelitik telapak kakinya, udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang dan telinganya hanya menangkap deruan angin yang bergerak. Ia tidak melihat apapun, ia berdiri sendiri dibawah langit senja yang terlihat begitu angkuh diatas kepalanya. Tidak, maksudku ia tidak benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Disana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri ada sosok lain yang mematung seraya terus memandang ke arahnya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun" tanpa sadar ia berbisik lirih. Ia akan kembali bersuara ketika tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyuhyun yang semula datar berubah kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Yesung ingin berteriak, bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, kakinya seolah tertanam dibawah pasir menahannya untuk tidak bergerak._

_Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi? Dan ia semakin dibuat bingung ketika sosok Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok Siwon yang sama kesakitannya seperti apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?_

_Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, ia ditelan kegelapan. Ia berteriak, meminta pertolongan tapi tidak ada siapapun disana, Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon menghilang. Ia kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa terbakar, api seolah menggerogotinya dalam diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Bawa ia keluar saat ini juga, sekarang atau semua akan..._

_._

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya, napasnya terasa berat, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Mimpi yang aneh, tidak, itu adalah mimpi yang begitu menakutkan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia masih berada di atap sekolah saat ini dengan mantel beraroma _peppermint _milik Siwon membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang terasa menggila.

"Bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku" desisnya. Ia baru pertama kali bermimpi seperti itu dan ia ini juga kali pertama ia mempikan kedua _namja _itu.

"Bodoh"

Ia bergerak lirih, berdiri dari sudut tidak terlihat dibawah bayang-bayang. Membersihkan seragamnya yang tertempel debu. Ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana, pukul 15.30, sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan kemungkinan besar hanya ia yang tersisa disini.

Yesung kembali menghela napas panjang, menyambar tas yang berada dibawah kakinya.

"Seharusnya ruang musim beluk terkunci" gumamnya samar sebelum membuka pintu.

.

.

Perkiraan Yesung meleset, ia tidak benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa disini. Klub drama terlihat masih berlatih diruangannya dan musik yang menghentak dari _dance room _masih bisa ia dengar samar. Dan ketika langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan ruang musik diujung koridor ia tahu, ia bukan satu-satunya yang menginginkan ketenangan disana.

_Clair de lune _mengalun dalam keheningan. Yesung mengenal lagu ini, lagu yang sering kali ia mainkan selain _Moonlight sonata _favoritnya_. _Mungkin memang jauh berbeda dengan lagu klasik yang sering ia mainkan, jauh lebih bebas dan modern, namun karya Debussy ini entah mengapa selalu mengingatkannya pada _Moonlight sonata, _walaupun pada kenyataannya keduanya adalah dua lagu yang jauh berbeda.

Kim Yesung harus mengakuinya, sipapun yang sedang memainkan lagu ini pasti benar-benar bisa memainkan piano dengan baik. Bahkan ketika nada-nada itu mencapai titik dimana emosi begitu mempengaruhi semua terasa begitu pas dan oh, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ini terlalu indah untuknya.

Ia bergerak maju, tangannya terulur meraih knop pintu bersamaan dengan _Clair de lune_yang akan mendekati akhir, ia mendorongnya hingga terbuka dan disana didepan piano dengan jemari yang menari diatas tuts-tuts itu, Cho Kyuhyun mengakhiri alunan itu dengan begitu baik.

Cho Kyuhyun, ya Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia masih tidak percaya ketika _namja _itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Bukankah permainanku begitu indah, Yesungie?"

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook bersenandung pelan dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua kantong besar persedian makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ia baru seja selesai berbelanja di supermarket terdekat. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Yesung, tapi ternyata _hyung_nya itu belum pulang. Sepertinya kebiasaan Yesung di Seoul adalah pulang saat jam makan malam.

Ia berhenti sejenak, membenahi kantong buahnya yang hampir jatuh. Menghela napas kecil sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya melewati jalanan sepi dengan penerangan yang begitu minim. Bolehkah ia jujur? Sebenarnya ia begitu takut, adegan-adegan menakutkan yang selalu ia tonton di film-film horor selalu berputar diotaknya ketika nyalinya mulai ciut seperti ini. Rasanya ia tertelan dalam kegelapan yang membungkusnya.

"Kim Ryeowook _gwenchana. _Semua akan baik-baik saja" gumamnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja –

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – atau tidak benar baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga seorang pianis?" seru Yesung tanpa sadar, ia terlihat antusias dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun juga seorang pianis seperti dirinya.

"Tidak benar-benar seorang pianis, hanya saja aku bisa bermain piano"

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan di trotoar, baru saja keluar dari ruang musik setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas karya-karya sang maestro didepan piano. Jika kalian bertanya dimana mobil Kyuhyun saat ini, jawabannya adalah Changmin sudah lebih dulu membawanya pulang tadi sore.

"Tapi permainanmu sangat indah Kyuhyun-_ssi _, kau hampir membuatku menangis"

Kyuhyun tertawa, terlihat begitu tampan dibawah lampu jalan yang terlihat redup, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bermain piano lagi, aku tidak ingin _namja _semanis dirimu menangis"

Blush! Tuhan, kenapa desiran aneh itu kembali, dan rasanya tubuhnya memanas tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yesungie, jangan memanggilku Kyuhyun-_ssi. _Jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku _hyung"_

"Eh? Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja"

Yesung mengangguk, menyelipkan tangan mungilnya kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Bukankah ini bukan mantel milikmu?"

_Caramel _Yesung mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat bingung, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

"Terlihat begitu besar ketika kau kenakan" tambah Kyuhyun cepat. Tentu saja itu bukan mantel Yesung, aroma Choi Siwon terlalu menyengat, ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya meminjamnya dari Siwon _hyung"_

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Siwon?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku, "Ya, aku mengenalnya"

Mereka berbelok kekanan diujung trotoar melewati sebuah taman dengan pohon-pohon _maple _yang nampak kering.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu dihadapan mereka. Sosok itu, ia yakin sosok itu adalah Siwon yang berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang, namun masalahnya emosi _namja _itu sedang tidak terkontrol saat ini.

"Bodoh, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berburu" gumam Kyuhyun samar.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Yesung, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. _Namja _manis itu terlihat bingung namun hal itu tidak berapa lama karena Kyuhyun segera saja membuatnya pingsan.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa melihat hal ini"

Siwon menggeram, sepasang sayap hitam menggelepak dipunggungnya, kedua taring tajam itu seolah tumbuh menyembul dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri, mengeluarkan sayapnya lalu terbang rendah diatas tanah.

"Choi Siwon bodoh! Sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin jika Yesung tidak bersamanya sekarang ia bisa menenangkan Siwon namun dengan Yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau _namja _manis itu akan terluka.

Siwon terbang mendekat, Kyuhyun mempersiapakan pertahan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan, memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, dan buk! Tubuh siwon terpental beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Kim Kibum" serunya lega, untuk saat ini ia benar-benar berterima kasih dengan kehadiran Kibum.

"Bawa Yesung pergi, Kyu. Bawa dia kerumah Leeteuk _ hyung"_

"Apa?"

Kibum mengepakan sayap putihnya, tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana, dan kita juga membutuhkan Siwon. Karena kalian berdua yang memulainya"

Dan tanpa bertanya apapun Kyuhyun pergi, membawa Yesung dalam pelukannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar diotaknya.

_Ada apa?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back.**__**"**_

_**~Barbara de Angelis~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Apakah ada yang merindukanku? Tidak ada? Oh, baiklah...  
_

_Aku kembali dengan lanjutan ff aneh ini, :)) apakah semakin berantakan? sepertinya iya, maaf, xD_

_dan aku yakin kalian semakin bingung, karena aku pun juga sangat amat bingung ketika menulisnya, kkk~ xD_

_Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk disini manusia, tentu saja. Dan untuk yang lain, silakan kalian tebak sendiri, xD_

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Torture, terima kasih banyak , *bow*_

_apakah kalian masih mau membacanya?_

_._

_._

_._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi itu alasanmu Donghae-ssi? Pada intinya kau menjadikanku batu loncatan untuk meminta maaf pada kakakku"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di trotoar, lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Donghae tersenyum kaku, meringis dalam hati walaupun nada suara Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kemarahan sedikit pun.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu atau mungkin tidak juga seperti itu" ucapnya.

Mereka berbelok ke kiri ketika sampai diperempatan jalan lalu memasuki sebuah gang yang akan membawa mereka ke kawasan _flat s_ederhana di ujung jalan.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, jika boleh jujur, menurutnya Lee Donghae adalah orang yang menyenangkan dibalik sikap menyebalkan _namja _itu yang terus memperhatikannya diam-diam beberapa minggu terakhir, "Terkadang ucapanmu membuatku bingung Donghae-ssi" keduanya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang memiliki beberapa jendela kaca suram tersusun rapi di setiap sudutnya, "jadi, apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Sora _noona _sekarang?"

Donghae tersentak, sedikit salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Ti-tidak, tidak sekarang Eunhyuk-ssi" tidak sekarang, karena aku belum siap menjauh darimu, tambah Donghae dalam hati.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, ia berpikir, apapun kesalahan Donghae dimasa lalu kepada kakaknya, sepertinya itu bukan masalah yang sederhana.

Ah, tentu saja bukan masalah yang sederhana Lee Eunhyuk, karena kau dan keluargamu juga terlibat didalamnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ak – "

Deg!

Tubuh Donghae menegang seketika, ia berbalik cepat, tatapannya liar menyapu seluruh sudut yang mampu terlihat. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun, tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa baru beberapa detik yang lalu seolah ada sesuatu yang melewatinya.

"Donghae-_s_si? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar khawatir.

Ia menstabilkan napasnya, memasang wajah baik-baik saja sebelum menghadap Eunhyuk dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau segera masuk Eunhyuk-ssi, udara semakin dingin – " dan ia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Donghae dan perkataan _namja _itu yang sepertinya menggantung, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menganggukkan kepala dan masuk kedalam _flat_nya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Donghae yang telah mengantarnya pulang.

Donghae menghela napas pelan, dahinya berkerut samar ketika tatapan matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah langit.

"Malaikat?"

Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melesat, tepat ketika teriakan seseorang membuat kekhawatirannya beralasan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

**Cast : **All members of Super Junior/DBSK.

**Rate : **T (Maybe, It's going to change).

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance etc.

**Desclaimer : **_All casts belong to themselves_. _**But, the fanfic plot is mine**_.

**Warning : **BL, OOC, Typo(s), _**Unofficial Couple**__**, Uke!Yesung**__, _weird, strange etc.

**A/N : **_Inspired by Fallen (Lauren Kate), Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), Mythology of Vampire/Incubus._

.

.

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Wajah Henry mengeras ketika melihat Zhoumi pulang dengan membopong seseorang. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini dan Zhoumi yang membawa Kim Ryeowook bersamanya itu bukan tanpa alasan melihat kondisi Ryeowook yang sedikit memprihatinkan, darah mengalir dari lengan _namja _mungil itu yang tertutupi dengan sobekan kain – yang ia yakini adalah sobekan baju Zoumi – yang menutupinya secara tidak sempurna. Ia tidak seegois itu hingga tidak melihat kondisi apapun, hanya saja dari sekian banyak jalan keluar yang dimiliki Zhoumi kenapa harus pilihan terakhir yang diambil _namja _itu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, ia tidak ingin jika nantinya malah akan terdengar seperti amarah ketika ia menyuarakannya lebih keras.

"Seseorang mencoba melukainya" sahut Zhoumi, dengan lembut _namja _itu membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook ke sofa.

"Siapa?" jika boleh jujur ia juga penasaran, ditugaskan disini tanpa tahu dengan detail apapun yang terjadi itu sedikit terasa menyebalkan.

"Salah seorang dari kelompok selatan yang mencoba membunuh Kim Yesung"

Henry sedikit terkejut, apa lagi ini? Jadi kehidupan Kim Yesung tidak hanya berputar antara Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Sebenarnya hanya sebuah dendam yang ditujukan pada Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, tapi mengingat seberapa berhaganya Kim Yesung, semua akan berubah menjadi begitu rumit pada titik ini".

Hening beberapa saat, Henry hanya terus memperhatikan Zhoumi yang kini mencoba menyembuhkan luka di lengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini, _gege?"_

Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Aku tadi menolongnya Henry Lau, tentu saja aku – "

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumahnya saja, eoh?" Henry bertanya gusar, membuat Zhoumi semakin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu bahwa mungkin saja mereka masih mengincar Ryeowook, nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan disini Henry!"

"Lalu apa urusan _gege? _Dia sudah memiliki Sungmin s_unbae _sebagai malaikat pelindungnya, seharusnya _gege _tidak mencampuri apapun dalam kehidupan Kim Ryeowook" napas Henry terdengar putus-putus, wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang membuat Zhoumi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Henry Lau, apa yang terjadi padamu hah?"

Kedua tangan Henry mengepal erat, "Kita seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan mereka _gege, _kita disini hanya bertugas – "

" – untuk mengawasiku dan Kibum. Benar bukan Henry-ah?"

Kedua malaikat itu tersentak, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin disekitar mereka, bahkan mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuh mungil Ryeowook sudah berada dalam pelukan malaikat itu.

"_Su-sunbae"_

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, sepertinya mulai detik ini ia dan Kibum tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang diawasi.

"Maaf telah mengganggu tugas kalian, aku akan membawa Ryeowook sekarang" ucapnya, ia berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu balkon yang sudah terbuka akibat ulahnya. Dan ketika ujung sepatunya menyentuh tepi pagar pembatas, suara Zhoumi menghentikannya.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Disudut matanya Sungmin dapat melihat tubuh kaku Henry, ia tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja s_emua _akan baik-baik saja Zhoumi" ia membentangkan sayap putihnya, lalu menambahkan dalam suara lirih, "jadi kumohon, jangan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit"

_Jangan membuat kisah ini menjadi semakin menyedihkan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Torture ~Chapter 3~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa Kibum menyuruhnya membawa Yesung ke rumah Leeteuk, kenapa Ryeowook pun menjadi salah satu sasaran disini. Namun ketika ia mendengar apa yang diceritakan Hankyung dan Changmin, ia sudah menebak akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan ketika sudut matanya menangkap tingkah gusar seorang Park Jung Soo, ia tahu, bahwa apa yang ia dan Siwon takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Mereka kembali lagi untuk balas dendam, ditambah dengan orang itu yang jelas-jelas semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Apa kalian sudah memeriksa semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Yesung yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Hankyung menghela napas pelan, "Ya, kami sudah memeriksa setiap tempat yang mungkin saja mereka singgahi dan hasilnya nihil. Tanpa jejak"

"Berapa orang?"

"Aku pikir hanya mereka bertiga" sahut Changmin, melirik sekilas wajah Leeteuk yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai Yesung dengan begitu lembut ketika melihat pergerakan gelisah _namja _manis itu, lalu membenahi selimutnya.

"Bisakah untuk kali ini kalian memberitahuku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus Kim Yesung? Bahkan Kim Ryeowook juga dan malaikat-malaikat itu, kenapa mereka juga seolah ikut ambil bagian?" pertanyaan Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Tidak sekarang Donghae-ya. Jangan bertanya apapun untuk saat ini"

Donghae memandang aneh ke arah Hankyung, seolah meminta jawaban yang lebih nyata daripada harus menutupi hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Changmin mendesah berat, menepuk bahu Donghae sekilas, "Hankyung _hyung _benar, kisah ini terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan sekarang"

Heechul berdecih pelan disamping Leeteuk. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam seraya menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. "Kisah yang memuakan"

Kyuhyun kembali melihat Leeteuk dari sudut matanya, "Hankyung _hyung, _bisakah aku meminta tolong lagi padamu?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah"

"Tolong cari lagi, aku yakin mereka tidak akan jauh dari sini jika niat mereka memang ingin membunuh Yesung. Bawa Changmin bersamamu, itu akan sangat membantu" Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "dan Lee Donghae, bisakah kau melihat keadaan Ryeowook? Walaupun aku yakin dia baik-baik saja bersama Sungmin, tapi aku pikir _apartment _Yesung juga akan menjadi salah satu tujuan mereka. Satu malaikat melawan tiga _vampire, _itu tidak akan terdengar baik"

Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan, lalu Changmin bertanya dalam suara lirih, "Dan jika kami menemukan mereka?"

"Tentu saja kalian harus – "

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul berteriak marah, sesuatu yang baru saja melintas di pikiran Kyuhyun membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

Kyuhyun memejamakan sepasang _onyx_nya sejenak, " – membawa mereka kemari. Jika memang diperlukan aku dan Siwon yang akan membunuh mereka bertiga"

.

.

.

Kibum diam disudut tidak terlihat, dibawah bayang-bayang. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan jeritan dari seorang _yeoja _dan robekan kulit yang memekakan telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian kesunyian itu kembali. Keheningan malam dibawah pekatnya langit membuat sekedar angin pun terasa enggan untuk meraung.

"Seharusnya kau berburu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Choi Siwon dengan begitu kau tidak akan mencoba melukai Yesung, lagi"

Siwon meringis pelan, fakta bahwa ia tadi kembali mencoba melakukan kegilaan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Kim Yesung, ah, jika saja Kibum tidak datang ia tidak tahu, dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkanmu?"

Siwon mendengus, Kyuhyun, untuk kali ini _namja _itu benar. Jika mereka, ia, masih saja bertahan dengan sikap keras kepalanya, itu akan malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang kupikir bisa aku lakukan Kim Kibum"

Kibum berbalik, menatap Siwon dibalik kacamata hitamnya, "Dan apa yang kau pikirkan salah bukan?" ia mendongak, menatap langit tanpa warna diatasnya, lalu sayap putih itu terbentang begitu saja dipunggung Kibum, "Kau _vampire _Choi Siwon, bagaimanapun kehausanmu akan darah tidak akan pernah hilang"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, melakukan apa yang Kibum lakukan, dua pasang sayap yang terasa sama namun jauh berbeda, "Walau bagaimanapun aku pernah menjadi malaikat Kibum-ah, membunuh manusia selalu saja terasa seperti melanggar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku langgar"

Kibum menatap dingin Siwon, menggertakan giginya tanpa sadar, "Tapi kau, kalian berdua, telah melanggar apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kalian langgar, bodoh"

Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab, membiarkan Kibum pergi lebih dulu, sepasang sayap Kibum terlihat mencolok di langit malam, sedangkan miliknya akan terasa sama. Kelam.

"Dan aku berharap hanya akan ada dua malaikat terkutuk dalam kisah ini"

.

.

.

"_Hyung, _pergilah" suara Kyuhyun hanya berupa bisikan, namun Leeteuk maupun Heechul dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan tanpa bertanya pun mereka tahu, ditujukan untuk siapa pernyataan tersebut.

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yesung sejak satu jam terakhir.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Teuki _hyung!"_

Wajah Leeteuk terlihat begitu tersiksa, mungkin saja jika _namja _cantik itu bukan menjadi salah satu daftar makhluk _immortal _, Kyuhyun yakin air mata Leeteuk sudah meleleh sejak tadi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah semua akan tetap sama saja?"

"Jika kau bisa merubah pikirannya kenapa semua harus tetap sama?"

Sejenak keheningan merangkak naik, ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi jika saja tidak ada suara – yang sebenarnya hampir tidak terdengar – diluar, tepatnya dibalkon. Siwon memasuki ruangan itu pertama kali, lalu disusul Kibum dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi Park Jung Soo? Atau kau ingin melihat semuanya terjadi begitu saja?"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tidak bisakah Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu? Namun detik berikutnya, tepat ketika Siwon menyentuh wajah Yesung, Leeteuk menghilang, ah, maksudku pergi. _Namja _cantik itu melompat dari balkon lalu berlari menembus pekatnya malam.

"Heechul _hyung, _bisakah aku meminta to – "

"Tanpa kau meminta tolong pun aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku terluka, bodoh"

Dan Heechul pun melesat pergi, menyisakan Yesung yang masih terlihat pulas diranjang, dengan tiga makhluk yang memandang tepat ke arah wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap dalam diam bulan yang bersinar terang diatas langit. Ah, bulan masih saja tetap sama dalam ingatannya. Ketika ia menjadi manusia atau ketika ia tidak bisa disebut lagi seorang manusia. Menurutnya bulan tetap saja terasa sama.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah tampannya, jemarinya yang menggenggam besi pagar pembatas balkon mengerat, rasa-rasanya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar diotaknya, banyak hal. Kisah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kisah apa yang sedang terulang kembali?

"Apakah Ryeowook-ssi baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja"

Sungmin bergerak pelan menuju balkon, berdiri tepat disamping sang _halfblood._

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

Donghae mengangguk samar tanpa berniat mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah malaikat juga memiliki peraturan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Peraturan. Bahkan _vampire _pun memiliki beberapa peraturan bukan? Tingkatan dan beberapa hal yang lain"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, menoleh ke arah Donghae lalu berkata, "Maksudmu seperti _vampire _tidak boleh berpasangan dengan manusia_? _Atau tentang sistem kasta yang masih berlaku antara _pureblood _dan _halfblood? _Atau kau bicara tentang kekuatan istimewa yang hanya dimiliki para _vampire _bangsawan?"

Donghae terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Sungmin jenaka, "Tentang apapun. Terkadang aku sedikit iri dengan para malaikat yang terlihat begitu _suci"_

Kali ini Sungmin yang terkekeh sinis, "_Tidak semua malaikat benar-benar suci, _Donghae-ssi"

"Seperti mereka?"

"Ya" Sungmin mengangguk "terkadang kami juga melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal hingga merubah apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi" tambahnya.

Hening beberapa saat, sejenak bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku peraturan apa yang mereka langgar hingga seperti ini?"

Pandangan Sungmin menerawang, seolah memutar kembali kisah lama yang masih tersimpan jelas diotaknya.

"Sebenarnya malaikat tidak memiliki peraturan yang rumit. Hanya beberapa peraturan sederhana seperti malaikat tidak boleh membunuh manusia, malaikat tidak boleh menggunakan sihir hitam dan malaikat _tidak boleh_ jatuh cinta"

Donghae menoleh cepat, menatap Sungmin tidak yakin, "Maksudmu bahkan sesama malaikat?"

"Ya"

"Tapi bukankah malaikat juga memiliki perasaan?"

"_Tidak boleh, _Donghae-ssi, maksudku, malaikat bisa saja jatuh cinta pada siapapun, entah itu manusia atau makhluk apapun, hanya saja mereka tidak boleh memutuskan, mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk mencintai seseorang"

"Lalu jika mereka memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah melihat satu malaikat pun memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang"

"Lalu mereka?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Kau pikir mereka hanya memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang? Kupikir kosekuensinya tidak akan seburuk itu"

"Jadi – "

" – mereka melanggar tiga peraturan sekaligus"

Tidak semua, tapi paling tidak sedikit rasa penasaran Donghae terbayar disini.

.

.

.

Bukankah Kim Yesung begitu beruntung? Tiga _namja _tampan itu seolah menunggunya untuk terbangun. Seolah menjaganya dari mimpi buruk yang bisa saja ia alami. Dia beruntung, atau tidak beruntung?

Malam beranjak menginjak fajar ketika Kibum bergerak dari tempat duduknya, membenahi letak kacamatanya lalu melirik sekilas Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang hampir sama sekali tidak bergerak dari beberapa jam yang lalu dengan masing-masing tangan Yesung mereka genggam erat.

Kibum menghela napas pelan. Belum ada kabar apapun dari siapapun. Apakah kelompok itu sulit dilacak atau memang mereka terlalu kuat untuk diremehkan seperti ini? Ia berdecih pelan, tidak habis pikir kenapa semua bisa begitu rumit hanya karena tingkah dua makhluk itu?

"Kau tidak ingin menyerah Kim Kibum?"

Kibum menoleh cepat, dahinya berkerut menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, "Kau tahu apa maksudku"

Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah itu. Memilih mendengarkan deru napas Kim Yesung yang terasa menenangkan. Menghitung setiap detak jantung _namja _manis itu. Dia hidup, dan rasanya tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka risaukan.

"Jika dia tidak memilih dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, apa pendapatmu tentang itu?"

Siwon memecah keheningan, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Siwon.

"Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?" Kibum bergerak lirih disudut yang lain, seolah tidak peduli dengan percakapan dua makhluk itu padahal telinganya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Putaran takdir menyebalkan ini akan terputus dan paling tidak dia bisa bahagia dengan caranya sendiri" tambah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk, "Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, melirik Kibum dari sudut penglihatannya, "Kalau kau, bagaimana menurutmu tentang hal ini Kibum-ah?"

Kibum balas menyeringai "Sepertinya pendapatku sama sekali tidak penting disini, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Kim Yesung yakin ia sedang bermimpi, atau tidak? Rasanya suara-suara itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi, tapi bagaimana itu bisa disebut nyata jika bahkan ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi? Suara-suara itu seperti sedang memperdebatkan entah apa, membicarakan seseorang lalu menghilang. Selang begitu lama, lalu suara-suara itu kembali. Timbul tenggelam, dan terdengar begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Kali ini membicarakan orang lain, membicarakan apa yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Sepertinya iya. Lalu kenapa rasanya ada yang menggenggam kedua tangannya? Kenapa sesekali rasanya ada yang membelai surainya lembut? Oh, apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Ah, sepertinya ia memang sedang bermimpi. Mungkin hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya. Jadi, biarkan ia tertidur lebih dalam, biarkan ia terlelap lebih lama lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating."**_

_**~Stephenie Meyer~**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

Ini singkat? iya, aku tahu, *bow*

Maaf~ aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun akhir2 ini (?) bahkan update cepet sekalipun, karena jujur saja aku bukan tipe author yang bisa ngejar deadline (?) aku tipe author yg bisa nulis kalau lagi mood dan ada ide, maaf~ u.u

dan untuk yang masih mau baca silakan membaca, kalau sudah bosan plus enek (?) dg ff ini disarankan jangan lagi membaca xD

.

Thanks buat semua yang udah review chapter kemarin, terima kasih banyak, kalian membuatku tersenyum gaje dengan review kalian, terima kasih :*

.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
